


Ordinary

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: Dr. K., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Britney remarried a year and half ago, both of them in white dresses, flowers and family and Brit's boys at their sides. Lyn's ex was there, all dark hair and big lopsided smiles; Kevin's invitation got lost in the mail.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worldwouldend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=worldwouldend).



> a dr. k. ficlet featuring britney, lance, various kidlets (some fictional, some not), and lindsey ballato. it pre-dates bandit, obviously, or she'd be in it, too. :)

Brit pauses mid sentence, tilts her head a little. Chris can see the gum in her mouth, the way her hair curls damply at her temples. She remarried a year and half ago, both of them in white dresses, flowers and family and Brit's boys at their sides. Lyn's ex was there, all dark hair and big lopsided smiles; Kevin's invitation got lost in the mail.

"It's way too quiet out there," she says, one hand curved around her belly. Her oldest is in school already, but Jayden and Aleksandr are pretty much joined at the hip these days, so she's not getting much of a break. She leans forward a little, pitches her voice to carry, "Gentlemen?"

"We're not _doin'_ anything, Momma!" Jayden insists, and Lance's little boy calls out, "Promise, Miss Brit!" like he thinks he's way more convincing or something. He's totally not.

Chris isn't all that concerned. "The whole place is kid-proofed." Celebrity-proofed, really, but whatever. It's mostly unbreakable. "Don't sweat it."

There's a soft thump and a flurry of giggles, and Britney grins at Chris, rolls her eyes. "They're fine," she says, leaning back again, fanning herself with a magazine.

"I know," Chris says, and he does. She's gotten so much better at this, at trusting herself, but she's closing in on her due date and Chris knows she's worried. "You're gonna be fine, too. The post-partum can't sneak up on you this time. Lindsey's ready, you're ready, and you deserve to be this little girl's mother just like you deserve your boys."

"Shit," she breathes, tossing the magazine aside. "I hate when you do that."

"You don't." Chris clicks the air down a few degrees even though it's freezing in the office already. "You love it. You're naming your daughter after me, remember?"

Britney laughs at that, says, "As if. _Christina_. The press would have a freakin' field day," and then there's another thump from the waiting room and Jayden shouts, "Look, it's your dad!"

A minute later Chris hears the slider open and close, hears Lance's voice just outside his door. "Gentlemen do not shout," he says pointedly, already leaning halfway into Chris's office. Britney smiles, and when Lance turns towards them he's smiling, too. "I'm gonna take them back to my place, okay? Send Sean over after school, we'll have a sleepover—" the boys cheer like they haven't been doing this three nights a week since Lance moved back to LA, "—and I'll bring them home after breakfast."

"I think you meant after lunch," Chris says, and Lance raises an eyebrow. Britney looks up at him with big eyes, both hands on her belly. "Right?"

"Lunch, right. I have a thing in the morning, but J's home." Brit and Lance hash out a few details, something about the park, and Chris listens to the boys shushing each other in the background, trying to hear. "Whatever's fine, we'll be around."

There's more cheering as Lance closes the office door, and Chris listens as they pack up whatever stuff they came with, put their toys away. It's quiet for a few minutes then, just the hum of the fish tank and both of them breathing. Chris scribbles in the margins of his day planner, Brit bites her nails down to the quick.

"I'm not," she says, finally, twisting her fingers in the loose folds of her shirt. Lyn's tour wraps in two weeks and there are fine lines around Britney's eyes, pale shadows underneath. They have issues like everyone, but Chris knows they're happy together, happier than ever. "I might be freaking out."

"Then I guess you better start talking," Chris says, and Britney closes her eyes for a minute before she opens her mouth again, her voice steadier than before, softer, more certain with every word.

 

\-- End --

**Author's Note:**

> eta: there's a prequel of sorts to this now, called [a little bit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/165204), if you're interested. ♥


End file.
